Indiana Jones and the cotfr part fifteen: Campfire secrets
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy, Harold, Abby, and Garret are eating around the campfire and having a little fun with scary stories. Garret also tells Indy some secrets about how to find the ring of solomon. Indy tries to romance abby some too.


Ext. camp-night

Indy and friends are gathered around a campfire talking about what to do next. Indy is by himself on the right side of the fire, while Harold and Abigail are together on the left side. Garret is in the middle with the broke down wagon behind him. The four are eating wild boar that Garret shot. Garret is chomping away. Indiana is eating and spitting out pellets as he goes. Harold is eating some of the tamarinds that where found, while Abby is picking around the meat trying to avoid pellets. She notices Indy spitting them out.

Abby: Forgive me if I eat slowly, but spitting isn't very lady like you know, and I will not stick any pellets in my mouth.

Harold: Take your time dear.

Harold takes another bite of his fruit.

Garret: This reminds me of when I was a young man exploring the jungles in China. I and a small group of men were camping when we were attacked by a blood thirsty tiger. I have had many nightmares of that tiger mauling my friend as I watched frozen in fear.

Abby looks a little worried.

Indy: Garret! You're scaring the lady! Do you mind?

Garret: My apologies madam. Indy I want to show you something Darius gave me. I'll be back in a moment.

Garret goes into his wagon.

Abby: You don't think we'll be attacked by any wild animals do you Indiana?

Indy: No I wouldn't worry about it as long as we have this fire going.

Harold puts another piece of wood on the fire.

Harold: You see! There's nothing to fear my dear.

Indy: You know Abigail; this is the first time a white woman has been in this part of the jungle in over 50 years.

Abby: Oh? How come?

Indy: Well the local tribes' men had her for dinner.

Abby: Oh? Was she their guest?

Indy: No they ate her alive honey!

Abigail now has a look of intense fear upon her face.

Abby: Oh my word!

Harold: Indy!

Indy: Of course the fire made it easy for the natives to spot her and carry her off.

Abby: O.K. I'm frightened now.

Harold pulls out a jack knife.

Harold: Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you!

Indy than pulls out a machete making Harold's knife look weak in comparison.

Indy: You'd be a lot safer over here with me sweetheart.

Abby: (to Harold) would it be alright with you if I pull my sleeping bag over there by Indy?

Harold: (trying to stay cool) If that is your wish my dear than that would be fine!

Abby moves over towards Indy just as Garret comes back from the wagon with a fancy box.

Indy: What's in the box?

Garret: Here, I'll show you. Inside is everything Darius said we'll need to find Solomon's Ring.

Garret opens the chest and inside is a paper with holes in it, an old large print Bible that looks like it is going to fall apart, and something inside a small case. Garret opens the small case and inside is a mirror with a handle. Garret holds the mirror up.

Garret: Darius gave me very explicit instructions to never touch the glass or it could mean death for whoever seeks out the ring.

Garret puts the mirror back in carefully.

Garret: He said that at the right time it would help open a door that was guarded by a fierce fire breathing dragon.

Harold: Dragon's are just in fairy tales. A story to scare off thieves.

Garret: What do you think dinosaurs where sonny boy?

Indy: What's so special about this bible?

Garret: I've been trying to figure that out for a while now. There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

Indy grabs it and starts flipping through the pages but doesn't see anything either.

Indy: I don't understand.

Abigail: Maybe Darius was telling us to pray.

Garret: The only clue I have is one the other side of this sheet.

Garret picks up the sheet and flips it over. On the other side are the hand written words of Darius that say: "To find your way, on the 20th book lay."

Indy: To find your way, on the 20th book lay. The 20th book? He opens the table of contents and counts to the 20th book. It takes him to psalms. He puts the sheet over the first page of psalms and looks through the holes.

Garret: I already tried that. None of the letters spell anything.

Harold: Perhaps you have to start at a different chapter.

Abigail: Testing that theory out would take all night. There are over 100 chapters!

Indy: 150 actually. I don't think Darius wanted to make this easy. Didn't he tell you anything else useful?

Garret: I'm afraid not. All I know is that it is hidden in a mountain near hear. He never would tell me everything. I was just supposed to help incase he sent someone for it.

Indy: Yeah. Something's off but I can't put my finger on it. How old is this book?

He looks at the copy write date and it says 1885.

Harold: What's wrong Henry?

Indy: You notice something about this books condition?

Harold: It's quite worn out.

Indy: Yeah. Very worn out for a book only 40 years old. Too worn out in fact. Look it's nearly falling apart.

Garret: That is odd! I never thought of that!

Indy goes back to psalms and flips around the book and notices the books before and after it. He starts getting an Idea.

Indy: Wait a second! Look here. In this bible Psalms is listed as the 20th book in the table of contents.

Harold: I don't follow you.

Indy: Look here. It has job, than proverbs than psalms. It should be-

Both Indy and Harold: Psalms than proverbs!

Harold: Yes you're right.

Garret: I never even knew it was out of order. Amazing.

Indy: Yeah I'm betting Darius figured that most people wouldn't catch that. He must have ripped this book apart, rearranged it and made a fake table of contents. Let me see that code sheet again!

Abigail: That would explain why it looks so worn out.

Indy looks at the sheet again and sees the letters in proverbs that are seen through the holes on the paper. They form a new message. Indy gets a paper and pen and writes what he sees.

Harold: What does it say?

Indy: (To Garret) Do you know where the mountain south of the Manambolo river is?

Garret: Of course.

Indy: You get us there and I'll lead us to the ring. (He holds up the bible in the air) Darius has just let us know where to find it.

Abigail: So what is so special about the ring anyways? Is it supposed to be magical or something?

Harold: Something.

Indy: Well the legend is that Solomon was able to command demons but it ended up controlling him.

Garret: Look how possessed Cullum is over it.

Indy: Well I don't know how much I believe in demonic rings but I have seen people kill for much less valuable things.

Harold: Indy, If Cullum was able to conjure up a legion of demons to command, how would we stop them?

Indy: Well you'd cast them out is the name of God or Jesus according to the Christian and Catholic beliefs but, I'm not going to rely on some words of faith to save me.

Indy sits back down and gets comfortable by the fire.

Garret leans toward Indy.

Garret: Indy I don't know a great deal about what that bible says or any religious book for that matter, but in my travels I've seen many things that I can't explain. Many things that should have kept me from being here tonight and you know what I've found my friend?

Abigail: What have you found?

Garret: That sometimes words of faith are all I have!

Harold: Well this is all very interesting Henry, but what will we do with the ring if we do find it?

Indy: I don't know? Sell it to a museum maybe. Split the reward. Really don't think Cullam will go to war with the British government if it's in their hands.

Harold: Indeed. Well I better get to bed.

Garret: You know Indy I have a boat we can use after we get the ring. It's not far. I'll show you it on the way.

Indy: That would be great.

Garret: I think I will retire now as well. Goodnight.

Abigail: (to Indy) I wanted to thank you for saving Harold and myself earlier.

Indy: I was saving myself mostly; you guys were just there when I did it. But still, a woman like you needs an experienced, rouged, and resourceful man like me to be around…just in case.

Abigail: I love Harold. You do know that right?

Indy: (smiles) So what do you see in the Ox anyways?

Abigail: Well for one He's very intelligent. Charming, thoughtful…

Indy: He's has nearly ten years on you. That doesn't bother you?

Abigail: I prefer men who know what they want. Age isn't an issue. Besides, most men like you just want to hop from flower to flower like a bee.

Abigail starts rubbing her shoulders as she gets chilly. Indy takes off his jacket and puts it on her.

Abigail: Won't you need your jacket?

Indy: Na, I'm getting kind of warm. You wear it. Just give it back in the Mourning.

Abigail: Thank you. But that won't change anything. I love-

Indy: You're warm now. That's one change.

Indy puts his hat over his head and rests. Abigail smiles a bit.

Abigail: Goodnight Indiana.

Everyone rests by the fire as a shooting star streaks across the dark sky.


End file.
